Polarity
by NightmareGlitter
Summary: When he was captured, he had no idea that he would meet the tragic hero for just a passing moment in time. He was a vision of hope, that was dashed when the truth was revealed. 3shot story about the Johan look alike in ep 134 XP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: READ OR BE CONFUSED!! Um…I don't know what to say about this…Well, I guess I should try to explain. T.T I had the urge for the longest time to write about that guy in episode 134 that Juudai meets in the Dark World detention camp that he thinks is Johan but isn't really…I just felt like putting it from his perspective in a short little drabble. Um, just for the sake of things, I'm going to call him "Johann." :sweatdrops: So…yeah…don't kill me. I watched that scene Haou knows how many times in the sub and twice in the dub and I read about it on Janime countless times as well as watching the episodes before and after this episode and reading the summaries…just to write this fic. :dies: I DID MY RESEARCH DD: Oh, and I know that Shintoism was practiced as the main religion of Japan for a long time and isn't quite the same as it was in ancient times, but well, there are hints of it here because Dark World is sort of set in a period far behind the advances of Juudai's world…So, yeah, if you're offended by the religious undertones, then I apologize. It's a few hints, and it's true to Japan so shut up. And yes, I know the gods are called kami and are actually spirits caught up in the cycle of reincarnation so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX.**

* * *

The teal haired boy curled up against the cold stone wall, shivering as he held his knees to his chest. The thin fabric of his tattered blue tunic was not enough to keep him warm on such a chilly night, especially not in such a foreign and frightening atmosphere. Crouching down lower, he tried to conceal himself in the shadows as best as he could, as he heard the Dark World soldiers marching outside the demolished hut that he was using for cover. He was no match against them, especially when he could not walk any longer. His energy had been depleted from the miles of trekking he'd done to escape the onslaught from his village far in the plains. Not to mention his feet were sore and cut, bloody from the effects of running through the rubble of villages barefoot. He'd long ago lost his shoes when he'd gotten stuck in some mud. But he'd had to leave them behind, even if he was so poor he could not possibly afford new ones. It was not worth getting caught.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard them pass him by. That was not his day to die. He would live yet another day. A few moments were spent, waiting and listening intently, just in case they came back. Since the village had already been destroyed and picked through for survivors, he felt as though perhaps he was safe. He was no warrior. He'd never been trained in any sort of combat. So if he encountered them, then he would most surely be killed. There was no way he could defend himself. He was weak by nature, a sickly individual. Not to mention he was no duelist. The only reason he'd be captured would be because he was not from those parts. He would be taken along with the natives, simply because he was there and the monsters of Dark World left no one in their path unscathed.

Hours seemed to drag by, yet he could not work up the courage or the energy to get up. He'd reached his limit. Though he tried with all his might, warning himself that it was dangerous to be sedentary and he should keep moving, he could not do it. Tears pricked his teal eyes as a shiver ran down his spine. Was he really going to give up? Was he going to give into death that easily? He had no choice, it seemed. He couldn't do it. He couldn't carry on.

Swallowing back his tears, he took a deep breath to calm himself, as he curled up in a tighter ball. Every muscle of his body tensed, aching, shivering. The apprehension was too much for him. He was weak minded. He almost wanted to throw himself out into the street to end the agony of waiting, to scream out that he was ready to be taken away. It had been far too long since he'd been at home with his family. It seemed like only a distant memory then, a mere dream. Everything that he'd had in the past seemed surreal. It couldn't be. This reality was far too different.

As much as he tried to suppress the memory of the day his life had changed, it came anyway. He could still smell the scent of blood and war, thick in the air. He could still feel the smoke constricting his airways, pouring in from the window from the fires that raged outside. The cries of terror from the villagers and the heartless guffaws of the army mingled in his mind, overwhelming him with fear. His mother and sister had been beside him, under the table, cowering and praying to the gods for their lives. But there had been no mercy. The gods had not looked down on them favorably. Perhaps they'd done something wrong. Perhaps the offerings to the temple had not been satisfactory. Had they not been faithful? Their prayers and their requests had been rejected. He could still remember the way they'd cowered against him, trembling as there was the sound of wood splintering when the door had been broken down. And then the two soldiers had knelt down and looked him right in the eyes as they killed his mother and sister. He'd begged and tried to hold on to them, but it had been too late. There had been no time to cry, however. He'd had to focus on his own life. Right before they'd killed him, the rebel forces had arrived into the village and began to fight back. It surely had been another chance from the gods. The temporary distraction was enough for him to slip away and out the back window. He still was not sure how he'd managed such a narrow escape.

Shuddering at the memory of his village in shambles, he hugged his knees closer and rocked back and forth a little, trying to keep himself awake. Pain etched across his features as he remembered the pastures set ablaze. The houses either pounded into dust or burned to the ground, the walls scorched with black. The warriors injured and lying bloody in the streets, before they met their imminent death. Women as well lay injured on the streets, ravished, disrespected, ashamed. Navigating through the chaos was no easy task either, with all the bodies and cries for help that distracted him, and the various duel disks scattered across the ground, a reminder of the courageous men that gave their lives. But worst of all was to see the village shrine. What had once been a symbol of prosperity and hope had been reduced to a pile of ashes, the steps cracked as though an earthquake had disrupted the peace, the wooden gate splintered and tilting to one side, about to fall at any second. Falling to his knees, he'd nearly wept at the sight. Nothing would ever be the same again. Nothing could bring what he'd lost back.

How he'd arrived in this village seemed like a blur. He'd been alone for so long, surviving mainly off of berries and spring water in the forest. He'd hoped to find peace to the north, with no luck. The rumors had been false ones, perhaps a trap. It was no safer there, even with this being the base for a huge rebel operation. It was then that he realized that the rebels were unable to fight back. The Dark World soldiers were far too strong and numerous for anyone to defeat. There was no hope.

Feeling cold and numb from head to toe, he felt his eyelids droop. Night was beginning to fall, though it could not be discerned too well since it was always dark. The only light was from a mysterious blue comet that streaked across the sky, emitting enough of a glow to see where one was walking. At the moment, the light from this comet was creeping in through the window, casting dim shadows across the walls. Unbeknownst to him, it illuminated his face, causing him to be visible from the outside. Even if he had known, he was too tired to do anything. He could already feel the sickness grasping hold of him again, making it difficult to breathe. Pain grappled him.

He began to feel himself falling into darkness, into unconsciousness. He was so weak…so sleep deprived…so hungry…Perhaps he would've fallen victim to this state had he not heard the sound of metal clinking in the doorway. Slowly, he cracked his eyes open, though it was difficult to do so. Immediately, a burst of adrenaline rushed through his veins, fueling him. Running on pure fear alone, he leapt to his feet and attempted to escape through the window again. He had no such luck. The soldier seized him by the back of the shirt and gripped his wrist, twisting his arm painfully behind his back as a wide smirk crossed his face, his sharp teeth gleaming in the dim glow of the comet. Leaning forward closer to inspect his catch, he breathed hotly on Johann's face, causing the boy to wince at the sudden contact with his cool, damp skin.

"What do we have here?" It hissed, the rank breath causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up, "A refugee? Well, I'll be sure to take good care of you."

Johann bit his lip, holding back a cry as he felt the cold, cruel metal of shackles being snapped tightly around his wrists and neck. The monster jerked at the chains, prodding him to move forward. He had no choice but to follow. Defeated, he hung his head and trudged slowly behind. This earned him a few beatings from his captor. It complained that he was too slow. Stumbling over his feet, he tried to keep up with the steady pace. However, in his condition, he could not. Barking at him to speed up, his captor prodded him with the blunt end of a sword, threateningly. Johann shivered at the contact, however, complied to the best of his ability. His main goal was survival at this point.

The walk seemed to last forever. Johann kept stumbling and falling, which resulted in a sharp smack to the face or a kick in the rear. The physical abuse only made it harder for him to pick himself up and keep going. However, he managed to do it at the threat of death, which lingered in the back of his mind. That did not make the trip any easier, especially since the terrain was rough and unfamiliar. Eventually, a large wooden stockade loomed in the distance, an unwelcome sight for Johann. After all, this might be the end for him. This might be the last few steps he took on this earth, the last few breaths of dank air he gulped. A few jabs to the back kept him going, even though he wanted to dig his heels into the rocky ground and resist.

Once in the detention camp, the soldier led him past several cells dug out in the rock, until they reached a vacant one. The cries and pleas for mercy rang out endlessly, piercing the otherwise silent atmosphere. Chills ran up and down Johann's spine as he smelled the sour scent of blood and rubbish. Death and decay overwhelmed his senses, coming at him from all sides. A rough shove sent him falling on his face in the cell, into the dirty, rotten straw that was scattered across the cold stone floor. Laughing at Johann's pathetic state, the monster seized him by the front of the shirt and threw him against the rock wall, knocking the breath out of him. Then, it removed the chains only to snap another shackle around his wrist, attaching him to the wall. The soldier stepped outside the cell, not even bothering to shut the rusty iron door, which was its way of further humiliating him.

"You should have prayed to the gods for better fortune," It mocked, "You should've worked harder to become a mighty warrior! Instead, you allowed yourself to wither away into _this _sad excuse for a man. You are no man. You are a mere boy! Just look at yourself…you're so thin and weak. There's nothing you can do. You're not even worth our time! The other captives will have the luck of joining our army, once we train them. However, you will stay here to rot and die." With that being said, the monster let out a shrieking cackle, and walked away, leaving Johann to himself.

Whimpering, he shifted his aching body and stared with dulled eyes up at the ceiling, his dried lips moving in silent prayer, his breaths coming shorter. Even if he did survive the night, chances were, he would not make it through the next day. If the soldiers did not do him in, then his own body would. He'd suffered far too much already. And he did not have the willpower to endure any more.

* * *

He awoke to the sounds of movement from outside. Opening his eyes halfway, he watched as the soldiers chained prisoners together, jabbing them with the blunt end of spears to keep them in line. With a stifled gasp, he realized that they were about to leave without him. The monster who'd taken him captive leered at him, its eyes flashing. Johann's heart sank at this sight. As the others began to march out of the camp, he struggled desperately at his bonds, calling out to them weakly, begging to be taken with them. A few sympathetic glances were cast in his direction from fellow prisoners, but in the end, it was all to no avail. The gates soon closed, leaving him behind, alone and hopeless.

Shock soon settled in as he realized his fate. If he'd had any bit of hope left at all, it was surely gone by then. Even though he continued to call out for help until his voice was hoarse, he got no response. No one could hear him in the vacant camp. The only thing his yelling did was further deplete his energy. Finally, he gave up. It was too much of a struggle to keep trying when it was futile.

He stared off into space for awhile, hoping that maybe someone would come find him, though deep inside, he knew this was not likely. Finally, he let his head drop, his chin on his chest. He would surrender himself to the eternal slumber. At least that would offer him some relief. Hopefully he would meet his family again, there, in the afterlife. It was not worth living if he had no one in the world. He was weak, sick, broken. The world was going to hell anyway, it seemed. And that was one thing he did not want to stick around to see. If he had to witness any more death or destruction, he was sure his heart would give out on him.

Sleep put him out of his misery temporarily. He wasn't sure how long he slept, or even if he did at all. For all he knew, he could've passed out. He woke up several times, though each time he felt all the more drained. Soon, his slumber turned for the worse, as he was plagued with various nightmares pertaining to the way things had been before the monsters of Dark World had taken his life from him.

The faint sound of footsteps outside caused him to stir a little. Feeling drowsy, he didn't even bother to lift his head. Knowing his luck, it could be a soldier coming to put an end to his life. He could only sit against the wall, his head hanging low. Hearing whoever it was coming closer, he braced himself, afraid that the end was near. A small gasp was emitted from the newcomer.

"Johan!"

He heard the call faintly, though not enough to completely wake himself up. The footsteps came closer, into the cell. There was a pause, then the sound of the straw rustling as the person crouched in front of him.

"Johan…"

Finally, Johann opened his eyes part way. His vision was hazy and blurred, though he could discern certain features of the boy in front of him. His chocolate eyes regarded Johann with concern as he momentarily looked him over. Knowing that his condition was less than ideal, Johann let his eyes close again, giving the silent message to the other that it was hopeless. He was too tired to even try to survive.

"Are you all right?" The voice prodded, "Come on, speak to me!"

He heard himself mumble in response, though he wasn't entirely sure of what he had said. Whatever he'd said, though, it made the other boy all the more desperate. He grasped Johann by the shoulders and shook him a little.

"Come on, wake up!"

Groaning, he let his eyes open again, his expression melancholy. Well, he was already going to die. He might as well trust this stranger. After all, he might get a chance to leave the detention camp and get comfortable, then.

Seeing that Johann was stirring again, the other boy smiled wanly. "See? There…you're going to be all right…"

Shaking his head, Johann sighed and murmured in a thin voice, "I don't know…I can't…"

"Can't what?" The brunet grasped him by the shoulders.

Sighing, Johann let his bloodshot gaze wander back in the other boy's direction. "How…how did you know my name?"

"Because you're my friend," The other responded, looking puzzled.

"But I've never…met you…How could you possibly know my name?"

"You don't remember me? Yuuki Juudai?" The boy asked, looking somewhat crushed, "We're best friends…"

"Yuuki Juudai," Johann repeated, "I've never met anyone by that name."

Juudai looked slightly hurt, until he lifted Johann's chin and looked him in the eyes again. With a little sigh, he shook his head and dropped the other boy's chin. "I'm sorry…Please forgive me. I thought you were someone else. You see, my friend is missing and…you look like him. Well, mostly. But I see now that you aren't him…You just don't look exactly alike."

"It's all right…" Johann murmured, looking away.

"Well, no matter," Juudai told him, standing and beginning to pick at the lock of the shackle, "I'm going to get you out of here, Ok?"

He murmured a word of gratitude as Juudai continued to work on his bonds. He couldn't imagine why anyone would risk the danger of coming to a detention camp for his friend, then make himself even more of a target by staying to help a stranger.

"Hey, where are the other prisoners anyway?" Juudai asked, finally getting the iron band to snap open.

Johann sighed heavily. "They were already taken away. I was left behind because I wasn't a warrior…" He explained as Juudai lifted him from the ground and supported him with one arm.

Juudai gave him a sympathetic look as he started to lead him out of the cell. "It's Ok," He said soothingly, "I'm going to save you, all right? I'm sorry…"

Johann started to sink to the ground, unable to support his own weight. Quickly, Juudai caught him and pulled him back to his feet, pressing him closer to his side. The warmth radiated from the other boy; it was comforting to feel the body heat of another human after having been cold and alone for so long. Feeling exhausted, he clung to Juudai's side.

"There, it's all right," Juudai encouraged, "Let's just keep going, Ok?"

Johann nodded weakly, his head dropping back down. "I don't know if I can keep going…" He panted, "I've gone weeks without a decent meal…"

"Well," Juudai told him, "As soon as we get out of here, I'll be sure that you're fed, Ok? I'm going to take care of you. I won't let you die."

Although he felt uncertain of this, and uneasy about trusting a stranger, he just nodded weakly. "Thank you…"

Jeering laughter came from a few meters away, catching both boys' attention. Juudai clenched his teeth and tightened his grip around Johann's waist. "Damn it…"

Begrudgingly, he raised his head to behold the sight he so dreaded: members of the Dark World army blocking their path, waiting for them. The monsters stared at them with wide, grotesque sneers on their faces. Juudai pressed the other boy closer and attempted to put himself between the army and Johann. The leader of the army stepped forward a bit, his hand on the hilt of his sword. His glowing green eyes sent a chill down Johann's spine; he was truly intimidating.

"Ah, so there IS a warrior left. Just as I thought…"

Juudai clenched his teeth, eyeing him warily. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am the Zure, Knight of Dark World. As for your second question, insect, you'll find out soon enough." It replied, walking past Juudai and turning its back on him.

Johann felt uneasy but was too weak to do anything. He felt Juudai's muscles tense as the teen began to turn a bit, trying to keep himself facing his adversary. The brunet's grip tightened around Johann's wrist as he braced himself. There was a brief moment of calm. Then, Zure turned suddenly, unsheathing his sword and pointing it towards the two. At first, it seemed only like a challenge. However, it soon became apparent that it was more of a threat to their well-being than originally anticipated. As energy shot forth out of it, Juudai leapt out of the path and fell backwards, dragging Johann to the ground with him. Before Zure had had time to recover, Juudai leapt to his feet and shoved Johann behind him, his fists clenched.

"That's enough!" He shouted, activating his duel disk, "If you want a fight, then let's do it this way!"

"A duel?" Zure asked. He seemed to be considering it for a moment as he leaned on his sword. Then, he laughed loudly. "If that's what you want, insect! I'll crush you soon enough!"

"We'll see about that," Juudai replied.

Johann leaned against the wall, trying to keep his eyes open. He could not believe this was happening. A young boy was challenging the Knight of Dark World? This was unheard of. It was definitely worth watching. If only he had the strength to do so…So he might see with his own eyes what sort of fate awaited him. If only he'd had the strength…If only he'd had something to eat…If only…The last thing he remembered as his eyes drooped shut was Juudai playing Fake Hero to summon Neos…

* * *

There was a strange, somewhat obnoxious squeaking that would not stop. It had gone on for some time then, over and over in the background. Accompanying the unwelcome noise was a constant motion. It was almost as though Johann were floating, only he was being jolted too much. There was a light weight on him, though he wasn't quite sure what it was at first. Something strangely rough in texture yet soft to touch was rubbing against his cheek, causing him to itch a little. There was a faint sound in the background that was lower than the squeaking. He could recognize it, yet he couldn't quite place it…It was a dull murmur. What was it? Every then and again the tone raised or lowered. There were two different types of the noise: one was lower in pitch and the other was neither high nor low. After a moment, he came to realize that it was the sound of human voices. He wasn't sure if this were a good thing or a bad thing.

He soon became aware of a faint scent. Sniffing a little, he recognized the smell as roasted meat. His stomach growled, the sharp pangs of hunger grasping him again. The need for food gave him motivation enough. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find Juudai sitting on the edge of a wooden cart, duel disk on his left arm, his knees pulled up to his chest. Guiding the ox-like beasts that drew the cart was a middle-aged man in a simple green tunic and tattered cape. His dark hair was about chin length and there was stubble on his cheeks due to several days without having shaved. His weathered hands grasped the reigns tightly; Johann could tell that he did a lot of physically taxing work. Perhaps he was a rebel warrior? One could not go by appearances alone, though. He couldn't tell exactly what the man's position in society might be. After all, he was foreign to these parts.

"Hey," Juudai called, seeing Johann was awake. He offered the other boy a friendly smile, and more importantly, a bowl of stew. "You must be hungry, right?"

Johann sat up quickly and snatched the bowl from Juudai's shaking hand, his eyes as large as saucers. He quickly brought the bowl to his lips, waving manners entirely out of the picture. Even though he'd been taught to behave more civil in front of strangers, he didn't care. It was almost as though he were afraid that Juudai would snatch it away from him at any second! All the while that he ate, he kept a sharp eye on Juudai. The brunet merely smiled at him and hugged his knees closer, then turned his head, to look at their surroundings. Johann watched him with eager curiosity. Although he was alert and wary, there was so much he wanted to know about the other boy.

Finishing the last drop of stew and smacking his lips in satisfaction, Johann set the bowl down and looked right at Juudai. Feeling heat flush his cheeks, he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry for being so rude…And thank you for saving me."

Juudai nodded, sighing a little. "It's all right. And you're welcome." He leaned back a little, yawning and shutting his eyes, though his expression soon became troubled.

"Where are we going?" Johann suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" Juudai opened his eyes and propped his cheek on his knuckles, his teeth chattering a bit from cold. "Oh, well, we're going back to the hide-out so you can get some rest. I'll probably go back to the detention camp afterwards, though…Just to make sure…" He stared off into the distance wistfully, his eyes searching the horizon.

"You…lost someone close to you?" Johann asked, his voice dropping to a near whisper.

Juudai took a moment to respond. Then, he nodded, still staring off in the direction of the detention camp. The frigid breeze played with wisps of his hair, the chill causing him to press his legs closer to his chest for warmth. Teeth chattering harder, he moved closer to Johann, who draped the blanket he'd been under around both of them. Juudai accepted his invitation and curled up in a corner with him.

"You're not accustomed to such weather?" Johann asked, surprised.

Juudai shook his head. "I mean, we do have cold weather where I come from…It just seems that the temperature is colder here. But I suppose it's because you don't have a sun."

They fell silent for awhile, huddled together for warmth. The only sounds were the creaking of the cart and the sound of the wheels against the beaten road. Glancing over at Juudai, Johann wondered where he'd come from. Something told him that then was not the time to ask such questions. He really wanted to know about Juudai's home, and about the person that he'd lost. Had he come to the region with this person? Had he come with anyone else? As it was, it seemed as though he'd come completely on his own. He seemed to be the type to drift and roam freely. But wasn't he ever lonely? Didn't he ever regret it? He watched the other boy's every move in fascination.

Juudai closed his eyes, his chin quivering a bit as he tried to keep his teeth from chattering so violently. He exhaled heavily, breathing out a puff of smoke in the chilled air. Lowering his forehead onto his knees, he shivered all the more. It almost seemed as though he might even be praying. But perhaps that was a stretch. He didn't strike Johann as the overly religious type.

Sighing heavily, Juudai finally broke the silence by mumbling. "I hope my friends made it back safely."

Johann looked down at the brunet, puzzled. "Your friends?"

He nodded, his face still buried in his knees. "They followed me and watched me duel…When I defeated Zure the other soldiers left. I really didn't want them to stick around since it was dangerous, so I sent them back while I checked the place out. They didn't want to go but…I tricked them into promising me they'd do what I requested of them and they had to do it."

Johann just nodded, though he held his tongue. He felt as though it were best to just let Juudai talk whenever he felt fit.

They didn't get another chance to talk, however, for the cart soon stopped. The man leaned over and whispered something to Juudai, who nodded in response. Jumping off the back of the cart, Juudai thanked the man and helped Johann off. Then, as the man was riding away, Juudai put a hand on Johann's arm to guide him and support him as they walked a ways, past the ruins. They stopped at what appeared to be a solid stone wall. Juudai gave it a push, which revealed a secret entrance. Stepping into the hall, Johann blinked, letting his vision adjust. The inside was a narrow hallway lined with torches to light the way. Juudai shut the door, enclosing them in the small space. As they walked with Juudai leading, their footsteps echoed softly off the walls. They went a ways until they came to a door, which Juudai opened, revealing a warm interior living space with the village's survivors sitting around a campfire. The refugees glanced up when the heard the door open, then looked relieved to see Juudai. A group of teenagers leaning against the wall and sitting on the floor rushed over to the brunet, soon bombarding him with questions. They looked quite excited to see him, and even more excited to see Johann.

"You came back with Johan--don!" A large, tan, muscular boy with dark hair in braids exclaimed.

"We were so worried about you when you sent us back!" A girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes told him, smiling warmly, "But we're glad to see you safe and sound."

"Now maybe we can go home," Grumbled a thin, pale boy with a mop of messy ebony hair.

Juudai shook his head. "No, this is not the Johan we came to find…He just looks like him. But he's very sick, so he should stay here with you guys for a few days. I'm going back to the detention camp. I might find some clues as to where Johan might be." He turned his back on them and started to walk out again.

"Aniki, wait!" Cried a short boy with blue hair and glasses. He stared up at Juudai with large, teary gray eyes as he grabbed him by the arm. "Please don't go out there alone again. Let us come with you! We're your friends and Johan's friends too! How could you forget…?"

"Sho…" Juudai's bangs fell in his eyes, masking his expression. He placed a hand on the top of Sho's head and patted him a little, "I'm sorry. I have to do this alone. It's my fault he's gone."

The others started to protest, but Juudai murmured a soft apology and a word of parting before he quietly closed the door. Immediately, Sho flung the door open and ran out into the hall. The others followed suite, only to stop and look around, puzzled. Juudai was nowhere to be seen. It was as though he'd vanished in thin air. A moment was spent wondering where Juudai had gone. Then, the group decided to split up to look for him. After all, they couldn't leave him to wander Dark World alone!

Johann would've gone to look for Juudai as well, since he was rather startled by the sudden disappearance, however, he was physically unable to. Seeing that he was leaning against the wall and panting, the blonde girl approached him and put an arm around his shoulder, leading him back into the room.

"You really are in a poor condition, aren't you?" She sighed heavily, "Well, don't worry. I'll stay with you if you'd like. The others will probably find Juudai soon, and it's obvious you need someone to take care of you. Don't worry; I'm a good friend of Juudai's. You can trust me."

He smiled gratefully up at her as she helped him down to a small cot, and pulled the blankets over him. "Thank you…um…."

"Tenjoin Asuka," She told him, shaking his hand, "And don't worry about it. If you need anything, let me know. Ok?"

He nodded feebly and dropped his head to the pillow. It felt nice to be in a warm bed again, something comfortable and safe. Feeling exhausted and feverish, he let himself start to drift off to sleep again. Hopefully, he'd be able to find his way home again if this problem was ever solved. Hopefully, someone would come along who could save Dark World. He couldn't be sure, but he felt as though the potential might rest in Juudai. He'd seen him act in so many courageous feats already. It astonished him how much he'd do for his friends, much less strangers! He'd done so much already for everyone, and yet he kept putting his life out on the line for others. Thinking of this made him wonder who it was exactly that Juudai had lost. Was that person really that close to him? He couldn't imagine caring about someone so much to going to this extent. Not that he'd be selfish. He just wasn't as strong as Juudai, nor was he as bold. Juudai just seemed to be such a stable individual. Not to mention he possessed a power in him like no other. It was almost as though he were the type that anyone could depend on, that could do anything. Little did he know, though, exactly how dark Juudai's power was. He was oblivious to the imminent danger that lingered beneath the surface, even as his trust for the brunet grew.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so yeah…probably will be a two-shot or a three-shot but that's about it. I don't know. It depends on what you guys think. This was a kind of boring chapter(not to mention it really jumped around and was rushed at the end and lost a lot of steam…really sorry for that), but the action will heat up next time most likely. Unless I don't continue it. It's an experiment, again. I just really wanted to try it out. I feel as though this chapter was lacking since it sets the background and all. And I tried to follow the canon events up until Johann was spared instead of killed like in the canon. I also didn't include the duel since it was the same as in the canon…And yeah, some of the dialogue is similar to the lines of the canon. :is bricked: But yeah…I just tried…whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, just like I promised, here's a second chapter…So far I only have a basic outline of what I'm going to do. It might be the last chapter or next chapter might be…I'm still undecided on that. And obviously, things will deviate from the canon since I changed that event…I plan to make things happen a little slower because of that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX.**

* * *

Johann awoke to the scent of food cooking over an open fire. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed tiredly over at Asuka, who was sitting by his bedside. Remembering what had occurred, he quickly sat up, his eyes wide. Where was Juudai? Had something happened to the boy while he'd been sleeping? His eyes darted nervously around the room, searching for the brunet and his friends. Noticing his discomfort, Asuka placed a hand on his shoulder and offered him a warm smile, trying to console him. He glanced back up at her with uncertain teal eyes, his brow furrowing all the more in concern. She merely rubbed his arm, trying to calm him down as he began to tremble.

"They got him, didn't they? They got Juudai…" He spoke in a near whisper, almost inaudibly.

Asuka shook her head. "No, they didn't hurt him. He's just fine. Right now he's outside the door talking to Sho."

He breathed a sigh of relief. So Juudai had been lucky. It was not every day that a teen like him—a duelist at that—was blessed with the fortune to evade the Dark World soldiers. "Where are the others?"

"They went out to gather food," Asuka explained, "Juudai wanted to go with them, but after last night, we wouldn't let him. Instead, we put him in charge of keeping the villagers safe here. He was reluctant but when we put it to him like that, he did it willingly. He just wants to help, you know?"

Johann nodded, silently contemplating the information she'd revealed to him. Juudai was a very caring individual, a brave one too. How he admired him! How his soul ached in bitter envy for him! The other boy possessed all the characteristics that he wished he had. If only he could muster up the strength like Juudai did. If only he could love as strongly and deeply as Juudai did. Never before had he known such unconditional love. It made him feel as though what he had was insignificant in comparison. He was filled with shame at the thought of his dear mother and sister, who he had been unable to save. Perhaps if he'd had more love for them…That must be it. Juudai was able to have courage because of his love. He had a certain strength of character that could not be imitated, though he greatly wished he could imitate it.

"Is he going to be all right?" Johann found himself asking. After all, such compassion did not come without sacrifice. Juudai must have been bleeding inside over his losses.

"Of course he'll be all right," Asuka replied, smiling again, "I have faith in him. He may be hurting right now but…can you blame him? Though, I will admit that I'm not exactly proud of him." Her countenance fell. She stared down at her hands in her lap and bit her lip, thinking before she spoke again. "He put everyone on the back burner; it seems, all for Johan's sake. I want to find him as much as everyone else does. But I don't think it's fair for Juudai to be putting so many people at risk for one friend…"

"This friend is like a brother to him," Johann sighed, shaking his head, "At least from what I've heard."

"Well, you still have to make a choice and…I'm not sure if Juudai is making the right one," Asuka sighed, "But, that's another story. Juudai will do what he sees fit. And if it doesn't work out, then we'll still be here for him anyway."

Johann didn't say anything more to this. He leaned back against the pillows, thinking about what she had told him. Juudai really did have some good friends. Even though he hadn't known them for long, he still could see their deep bond. Surely Juudai must realize what his friends were going through and sacrificing for him. If he didn't, then that would prove that he wasn't as selfless as Johann had originally thought. Just from the way that Asuka was talking about it, he could tell that she wasn't just displeased with Juudai. She was devastated. Crushed. He could only imagine what it would feel like if he had a friend he cared about deeply only to find that he cared about someone else more. Yes, he understood where Asuka was coming from, but all the same, he continued to admire Juudai for the strength he possessed. Yet, that strength could also be his weakness, apparently.

The door opened as Juudai and Sho re-entered the room. Sho was looking downcast as he walked slowly in front of Juudai, his head hanging. Juudai kept a hand on his shoulder, as though to reassure him. It did not seem to be working however. And Sho's attitude was rubbing off on Juudai. The brunet had a frustrated expression on his face, though his dark eyes expressed deep worry. Asuka smiled faintly at seeing him; however, he merely walked past her and sat down on the ground, staring at the fire, obviously deep in thought.

Asuka reached out and fetched a bit of the by then cooked meat. She placed a portion of it on a plate and handed it to Johann, who readily devoured the sustenance. She dished out portions for Sho and Juudai as well, before offering them over. Sho took it almost immediately; however, Juudai stared at it for a good moment before he accepted it. This seemed to worry Asuka all the more. Biting her lower lip a little, she watched as he picked at the food, sighing before he finally took a bite. It was obvious that she was worried about him, for added reasons that Johann could not discern.

Crouching by him, she put a hand on each of his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Juudai…" She said quietly, "you can't go on like this. You have to relax. We're going to find him, Ok? Pull yourself together like you always do."

A feeble smile twitched momentarily on Juudai's lips, the slightest hint of fake happiness lightening his gloomy expression. "Don't worry, I will." As though to prove his point, he took a large bite of his food.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence lapsed. Juudai finished wolfing down his meal and stood, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Asuka watched him with a worried amber gaze, her brow furrowed. He stared down at her and offered her a smile, which wasn't returned. When he noticed this as well as the fact that her hands were shaking a little as she picked up his used plate, he sighed and knelt down by her.

Draping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a reassuring squeeze, he told her, "Like I said before, don't worry. I keep saying it'll work out. Trust me?" To Johann, it sounded as though Juudai were more or less reassuring himself.

She thought for a moment, then nodded. "I trust you…it's not that, exactly. I don't trust the environment we're in. I don't want this to go wrong. It already has gone wrong on so many different levels. Sometimes, I'm not sure if we can pull through."

"We're going to do it," Juudai insisted, "We're going to be Ok. Right, Sho?"

Sho glanced up at them and weakly nodded, almost as though he didn't believe it himself. Juudai's smile faltered, though it didn't completely disappear. He sat on the edge of Johann's bed, turning his attention to the teal-haired boy.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked, looking hopeful.

Johann nodded. "A lot. Thank you again…"

"Hey, it's what I do." Juudai grinned somewhat cockily, regaining his confident spark. "Hmm…though maybe you could help us?"

Tilting his head a bit to one side in confusion, Johann asked, "How could I help you?"

"Perhaps you could guide us around or help us look for clues? You know more about this place than we do." Juudai gestured towards himself and towards Asuka and Sho.

"Well, I'm not from around these parts," Johann admitted, sighing heavily, "but I do want to help. I'll do whatever I can. Just tell me what I should do." Indeed, it was no lie that he wanted to help. More than anything, he wanted to learn from Juudai. He would spend as much time with the other boy as he possibly could, in hopes that he could pick up some of his characteristics and gain strength of character. He wanted to be taught how to be brave like Juudai. He wanted to know how he could fend for himself instead of running away. Perhaps Juudai was the answer to his troubles. He was his savior, in a sense, and he could do it again if only he could set an example for Johann to follow.

"Ok," Juudai readily agreed, "I think you can help me by coming with me. I heard of another prison camp that's off to the south, and I heard rumors that children and teens were being held hostage there. It's about a two or three day's trip from here, I've heard. And I could use someone who's more familiar with the area than I am."

"Well, you're in luck because I came from the south," Johann told him, "I think I could help you…I know the route I used to come up here, I think. Hmm, truthfully, I'm not sure I remember it." Thinking about it at the moment, he realized he probably didn't remember it. After all, it had been the dead of night when he had made the journey. Not to mention his mind had been clouded with terror. He'd had to run practically the whole way, blindly tearing through forests and sprinting over what felt like miles of rugged terrain. Still, he could be of some use to Juudai if he put his mind to it. He was determined. He could make up for how he'd failed his mother and sister! He would show the gods that their decision to spare him would not go to waste!

As he looked back over at Sho and Asuka, a sudden thought entered his mind. The more people that came, the more at risk they would be at getting caught and killed. So he asked tentatively, "Will your friends be coming too?"

Juudai glanced over at Asuka and Sho uncertainly. "I don't know if it's a good idea…After all, they might get hurt. I don't want to hurt you either but…I need some help…"

Asuka frowned and clenched her fists. "Yuuki Juudai!" She scolded, "You can't possibly consider leaving without us! We've been with you the whole time, and we plan to stick with you no matter what you get in your head to do. Even if it means danger for us, we're going to stick together. We're Johan's friends too, you know. We're just as worried as you are. There's no need to be rash or to be a martyr. It's suicide to try to accomplish this on your own!"

"And it'd be even worse if I let you guys get hurt!" Juudai replied, "I'd rather do this alone than risk having any of the rest of you hurt. This is my problem. It's my fault he's gone. I have to make things right and repay him for what he did for me. I didn't want you to come in the first place. I'm sorry but, this is for your own good. I want you to stay here. I have to go. I have to do this on my own."

"So you'd rather take someone who you barely know and who has suffered from injuries instead?" Asuka asked, shaking her head in disbelief, "This is ridiculous, Juudai. Absolutely _ridiculous_."

Juudai smiled weakly. "Ah, Asuka…I'm sorry…I guess you can't understand. But I shouldn't expect you to."

Before Asuka could become any more upset, Johann interjected, "But it's all right because I feel better now. And it's the least I can do to thank him for saving me. Besides, I have my own revenge to seek…" He hung his head, staring down at the threads of the blanket that he was sitting under. Revenge was not exactly something he was good at. Usually, he was too timid and fearful to carry any ideas of vengeance out.

Asuka glanced from Johann to Juudai, then back again. Sighing, she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head again. "I see you're not going to listen to me…"

"We have no choice," Juudai told her, "If we don't go out and get to the bottom of this, things might get worse. I know that you guys told me to stay here and keep an eye on everyone, but I know that you and Sho are more than capable of handling that on your own. You're both talented duelists, and you'll do well with handling other matters too. I can't really serve any purpose here when I have…Johan's welfare on my mind. I'm more of a hindrance than a help. So let me go out and do something useful. It's for everyone's own good. Besides, I know what I'm doing. I've survived many a problem before."

Asuka opened her mouth to tell him that this time was different since they were in a different world, but then wisely chose to shut it instead. Knowing it was a lost cause to try to convince Juudai to stay when his soul wanted to roam, when he wanted so desperately to find Johan, she turned around, relenting. A mere nod was all that Juudai needed to know that he had her approval. Even if he had not had it in the end, he would have still gone out on the endeavor. All he wanted was to make sure that she understood why he was doing it, and to make sure that she would not get too upset about it. She had to understand that they could not just sit around and wait for something to come to them. They had to seek it out to prevent more harm from coming to those around them. Not to mention…If they waited, Johan could die.

Looking torn, Juudai glanced around the room. Then, he sighed and held his hand out to Johann. "Do you think you can get up?"

Johann nodded and took Juudai's hand. The brunet helped him to his feet. Though he was a little shaky at first, a moment's practice was all he needed to get better.

"Do you think you can go now?" Juudai asked impatiently, looking worried.

"Juudai!" Asuka scolded, frowning, "He's still recovering. He can't do you much good in the state he's in!"

"No, it's all right," Johann sighed, looking determined, though inside he was more than a little afraid, "I'll do whatever it takes to help you guys." After all, he might not get another chance to redeem himself.

"Awesome," Juudai said, "In that case, let's pack some things and go."

"Juudai…" Asuka sighed, shaking her head, "It's really not a good idea."

"I already told you, I have to do it," Juudai replied, picking up his backpack, "And no one's going to stop me."

Asuka refused to reply. She shrugged and sat back down on the floor, poking a stick at the fire. Although it might have seemed as though she had given up, she had not. There was no point in arguing with Juudai. If she followed him instead, then there was nothing he could do to stop her.

Johann knelt by Juudai, watching curiously as he stuffed various food staples, blankets, and a few other supplies into his backpack. It was not easy for Juudai to fit it all, but he managed. Then, he flung the bag on his back and straightened up, helping Johann up as well.

"Here," Juudai offered Johann a bag that had been lying by the bed, "You can pack some supplies and carry them as well."

Nodding, Johann packed a few food items and tools, including a couple of knives, which he figured he might need in case they ran into trouble, though he doubted he could ever pull a weapon on anyone. "We'll have to find some food on the way I guess," He sighed, "There's not nearly enough."

"It's Ok," Juudai assured him, laying a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find some. Don't worry about it. Now, let's go."

"Juudai, wait," Asuka called, standing and crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm coming with you. And you can't stop me. I won't let you walk into a deathtrap like that. He's not a duelist. So what will you do if you need help?"

Juudai threw a glance in her direction. "I told you not to worry either. I can take care of it myself, Ok? I told you I have to do this on my own. And the people here need you and Sho right now. Please don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

"But, Juudai," She protested, "This is madness! You're crazy to go out there and try to find him on your own…I'm worried about you. It won't help either of you if something happens…while you're out there." She dropped her voice, biting her lip and clasping her hands in front of herself.

"If something happens," Juudai sighed, "Then I'll take care of it. We've been through things like this before, and it always worked out. Please trust me. Now, I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I can't let this go on any longer than it already has. Please forgive me." He turned and slipped quickly through the door.

"Juudai!" Asuka called, sounding upset.

Johann felt sorry for her, but did not have time to console her. He merely patted her on the back, though he did so somewhat shyly. Then, he scurried through the door as well, running to catch up with Juudai. He nearly tripped over the rocks in the path. Not to mention he was still a bit weak...

"Juudai," He panted, "Please slow down! Let me catch up…"

Reluctantly, Juudai skidded to a halt. He tapped his foot, looking around anxiously. Johann apologized several times as he hurried towards the brunet. His face flushed red with embarrassment at his inferior strength.

"I'm sorry," He panted, as they began to run down the corridor again, "I'm really sorry I'm so weak…"

"No problem," Juudai assured him, "I'm kind of in a hurry but…if you need to rest let me know."

Johann merely nodded in response. He felt out of breath again. His legs were beginning to ache from the exertion; he was stressing his body far too soon. In fact, he almost wanted to ask Juudai if they could rest right then. However, he knew they couldn't. He knew they had a mission to complete. Not to mention they had a long way to go, so he'd better learn to endure it.

They carefully slipped out of the secret entrance before dashing for the woods. Johann felt his knees buckle, and quickly grabbed hold of Juudai's jacket, almost dragging him down as well. Juudai turned to him, concerned. Grasping his wrist, he pulled him back up to his feet, looking dismayed.

"You really can't do it, can you?"

Johann shook his head wildly. "No, no! I can…I'll try harder…" More than anything, he wanted to change his ways. More than anything, he wanted to prove to Juudai, and to the gods, that he was capable of being a hero, that he was capable of being the man he was supposed to be.

Sighing, Juudai reached into his deck holder and drew a card. Placing it on his duel disk, he summoned a metallic beast that resembled a type of dog. "Sorry, it's the best I can do for now," He apologized to Johann as he picked him up and set him on the animal's back, "I don't have any horses."

"No, I'm fine!" Johann tried to insist, though he did not feel fine at all, "This is very considerate of you but I can—"

"Relax," Juudai told him, "Now, come on. Just lead the way. And I'll make sure not to let anything harm you. I promise." He clenched his fists slightly, a resolute expression on his face. After what had happened to Johan, he had vowed that he would never let anything of the sort ever happen to his friends again.

There was no use in arguing with the brunet. Feeling a bit timid at Juudai's sudden display of strength, Johann backed down. He could not bring himself to press. If Juudai wanted things to be this way, then he would relent. He just could not stand opposition.

"Well," Juudai continued, carefully stepping between two trees, "Where do we go from here?"

Johann bit his lip and he glanced around, somewhat panicked. The wind whipped his hair against his face and cruelly nipped at his exposed flesh, sending chills down his spine. "I…I…" He looked both ways again, trembling slightly. He knew he had to do it for Juudai's sake. He knew he had to do it for his own sake. Panic rushed again, causing his mind to fog over in confusion.

Juudai placed a hand on his shoulder. "Have you forgotten?"

Looking up at him, Johann swallowed hard. He didn't want to let the brunet down after all he'd done… "I'm sorry," He said quietly, "Just give me a moment to think about it. It'll come to me. I'm sure it will!"

"Well, we'll just walk this way," Juudai sighed, "And if nothing triggers your memory, then either we're going the wrong direction, or we're going the wrong route. Just relax. I'm not going to put any pressure on you if you don't remember."

"But, but…" Johann protested, looking devastated, "Then I'll never be able to help you." He stared down at the ground, feeling inadequate.

"Don't worry about it," Juudai reassured him again, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll be able to help me even if you can't remember exactly."

Nodding slowly, Johann fell silent, and looked around yet again, trying to remember which way he had come. He did remember that he had followed a stream…and for the most part he had tried to stick to the forest, though for some time he'd had to be out in the open. Perhaps if they found a stream that was flowing north, then they could follow it against the current to go south. Yes, that sounded about right.

"Well," He said slowly, glancing around for any sign of water, "I do remember that I followed a stream to a village nearby. It was flowing north, so if we go upstream then we should find our way back…"

Juudai pondered this for a moment. "And which village did it go to nearby? Just so we'll be able to retrace our steps."

"Hmm, I think it wasn't too far from the detention camp I was held at," He replied, scratching his head, "Though, to be honest, I'm not entirely sure where that is…"

"I do," Juudai told him, frowning, "Ok, so here's the plan. We'll go to the detention camp and you can figure out from which direction you came that way. Then, we'll go to this village and from there look for the stream…But how are we going to know which way is north?"

"It's simple enough," Johann assured him, "I can figure out which direction it is by the comet." He gestured up towards the fiery blue glow emitted from the sky.

"Well, if you say so, then I have no choice but to trust you," Juudai remarked, half-jokingly. "All right. Let's go."

They remained unaware of the danger that was lurking in the distance. If Johann had known that Juudai was not as in control as he had originally thought, then perhaps he would have been more careful. If he had known that the detention camp was not empty, then he would have thought twice about returning. Someone had been watching Juudai. And he was eagerly anticipating his return. He knew that Juudai would come back, and this time, he was ready for him.

* * *

Juudai and Johann sat cross-legged outside the vacant detention camp, shivering in front of a small fire. They did not think it was too much of a good idea to burn a fire but…they needed the warmth while they took a quick break for lunch. Since they had come from a different direction, it had taken them a little longer to find the camp, and a bit more energy then they would have liked to expend. They'd had a nasty run in with some of the Dark World soldiers, which Juudai had had to beat off by himself while protecting Johann. Johann had already apologized multiple times. He was very sorry for having to be such a burden. And the worst part was he did not believe he was helping at all.

Pulling the blanket tighter around himself, Johann shivered and leaned against Juudai's shoulder. The brunet offered him another piece of bread, which he gladly took. It had grown colder since the day before, and the wind had picked up considerably. It sent chills up and down Johann's spine. Although he was accustomed to cooler weather, he was weak, which made it hard for him to endure. Juudai was not faring well either. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and was trembling vigorously, though he tried not to show it too much. The wind whipped his dark hair in his face, his eyes squinted halfway shut at the sensation of little droplets of water stinging his bare skin. His teeth began to chatter more than slightly. Johann could not help but feel sorry for him. He really was out of his element.

He moved closer to Juudai as the wind blew harder, draping the blanket around them both. They huddled for several minutes, watching the dying embers of the fire. It was almost as though the last bit of life was being extinguished from the already desolate landscape around them. The wind whipped the glowing hot flecks in the air, carrying them away into the distance. They stared at the blackened lumps of burnt wood for a moment, before Juudai finally arose and held his hand out to Johann, who gladly took it.

"We should go now," Juudai sighed heavily, running a hand through his choppy umber hair, "I have…a feeling…"

Swallowing hard, Johann nodded. "All right."

"Something's not right," Juudai muttered in a low tone. He put his hand on his deck, his eyes darting about, his senses heightened to the fullest alert.

Soft laughter echoed from inside the barricade of the detention camp. Juudai stiffened. Johann swallowed hard, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He hid behind Juudai, knowing that he would not be able to fend for himself at all, especially not in this state. He wished he could help Juudai but…the only way he could help would be by staying out of the brunet's way.

The laughter came again, this time, closer and louder. Johann placed his hands on Juudai's shoulders, his fingers digging into the fabric of his jacket. Trembling, he whispered, "What do you think that is?"

"Something that's not good," Juudai murmured, carefully drawing a card, tense and ready for an ambush.

Johann tried to suppress his noisy breathing. Just hearing that laugh sent chills up and down his spine. He squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth, wishing he could just run away. He wanted to beg Juudai to take him back to Asuka and Sho, to protect him from the obvious evil that lurked inside. Quickly, he caught himself. Filled with shame, he tentatively stepped out from behind Juudai, reminding himself of his goal. Juudai, nor the gods, would think highly of him if he became too afraid to do anything. Then he would be of no use and his rescue would have been in vain.

Juudai's eyes suddenly widened. His head jerked in the direction of the gate, a look of surprise on his face. Muttering a quick apology to Johann, he slipped through the narrow opening. It was obvious he had heard something that Johann had not. Either that or he sensed something…

Knowing that he'd better have Juudai around if he wanted to survive, Johann stumbled towards the gate clumsily, only to be grabbed by a hand. A bit of a squeak escaped his lips. His face reddened in embarrassment over his inability to fend for himself.

"Well, what do we have here?" An effeminate voice queried, the grip on the back of his shirt tightening.

He turned slowly to find himself staring into tangerine eyes, which were narrowed. A bit of a smirk came across the other boy's face. Johann's eyes widened. This boy looked just liked him…

"Wh-Who are you?" He stammered, his mouth going dry.

The grin widened, the expression almost maniacal. "Who do you _think_ I am?"

"I-I don't know…" Johann trembled a bit harder.

"You're not trying to keep me from what is rightfully mine, are you?" The other boy dropped him, circling him like a shark, his eyes narrowing somewhat hatefully, his voice filled with spite. "I don't take too kindly to people who try to take what's mine…"

"I…I'm not trying to take anything from you," Johann insisted, licking his lips nervously, "I just…I don't know…I just want to go home."

The other laughed quietly. "You don't get it, do you?"

"How can I?" Johann cried, "You came out of nowhere and started asking me these random questions!"

"Ah, you are a simpleton," The other told him, somewhat teasingly, somewhat mockingly. Then, grabbing his by the chin and forcing Johann to look him in his fiery eyes, he murmured, "Nothing is random…"

Johann opened his mouth to call for Juudai, but the stranger put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Don't worry about him. Nothing will happen to him…at the hands of others. You should be more concerned about yourself. I won't do anything to you…I have better things to do, such as continue to watch my beloved Juudai…" He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, as though to inhale the essence of said brunet, "However, you should be worried about the fact that you're completely alone out here, and vulnerable."

"I'll just go in there after Juudai--" Johann began, only to be cut off.

"No, because then you'd tell him I was here…He can't know I'm here…yet. The time isn't right." The other protested, frowning.

"I won't tell him!" Johann insisted, "Now let me go!" He was beginning to get desperate, almost to the point of panicking again. Already, he was on the brink of hyperventilation.

"I don't believe you…" A wicked smirk crossed the other's features, "How can I be sure you won't tell?"

Swallowing hard, Johann wracked his brain for an answer. "Um, well…I…I…"

"You have no answer, do you?" The boy in front of him laughed shortly, shaking his head. His grip tightened around Johann's jaw, making him worry that the other might break it. "Well, in that case, perhaps you should leave something of importance with me so I'll know you won't tell him." His tangerine eyes darted about, looking for something of value.

Johann trembled a bit, hoping with all his heart that this other boy would find something, then let him go. Anything was worth his life, and he was worried he just might lose it. Already, he could see the gears turning; he could see the maniacal gleam coming to the other's eyes.

The eyes drifted to the backpack. Then, the smirk returned. "What have you got in there, hm?"

Licking his lips nervously, Johann shook his head a bit, trying to regain his ability to speak. It was difficult, though, when he felt so threatened and afraid. "N-nothing," He stammered, "Just…just some food. And some tools…"

The stranger dropped Johann long enough to strip him of the backpack, which he unzipped. Then, he turned it upside down and dumped the contents on the ground. "Well, it seems as though you weren't lying…" He bent down and inspected the tools, before sweeping everything back into the backpack. Slinging it over a shoulder, he told Johann, "Fine. You can go. I'll just keep this here and wait for you to return. But you'll have to find me…"

Before Johann could protest, he was gone. Feeling uneasy, he turned back towards the gate. He hesitated, staring up at the darkened sky before going inside. Something…was not right. There was a certain amount of tension in the air, a certain amount of danger lurking nearby…

He did not want to enter. More than anything, he would have liked to have turned around and ran. But he did not. Taking a deep breath and clenching his fists, he told himself that he would do it for Juudai's sake. He would do it because he wanted to be a better person. Slowly, shakily, he slipped past the gate and back into the detention camp.

Fear and dread hit him head on as soon as he stepped into the vacant courtyard. Just looking from one empty cell to the next filled him with so many unpleasant memories of his short time there, of the horror he had suffered, of the destruction of the villages. Trembling, he walked slowly towards the back of the camp. The wind whipped the dry dust around his feet as he tripped and stumbled; he was not sure if his nerves could handle this sort of abuse.

"J-Ju-Juudai…" He called softly, crossing his arms over his chest and hugging himself for warmth.

There was no response. Swallowing hard, Johann nibbled on his lower lip in apprehension and tentatively walked a bit farther. He stopped when he noticed an entrance carved out of the stone wall. Carefully, he stepped inside, shivering as the darkness engulfed him.

"H-hello?" He called weakly, "J-Juudai?"

"Hm?" The answer echoed off the stone walls, resounding into the distance.

Johann jumped quite a bit at the sudden response. He cried out in fear, then stumbled backwards, falling to the ground and shaking vigorously. Chuckling softly, Juudai reached a hand out and helped him to his feet.

"There's no need to get so scared," The brunet assured him, smiling kindly, "Relax. I have some good news, though."

Cocking his head a little to one side, Johann asked, "What is it?"

Juudai grinned, waving a piece of paper in the air, his dark eyes gleaming. "A map! We don't have to worry about getting lost anymore. We can just follow the route plotted out on here…We also don't have to worry about your injuries anymore. You can ride one of these!" Beaming, he gestured towards several Sonic Ducks, which were tied by their bridles to a post.

Johann stared at them, a bit uncertain. Pointing and scratching his head, he glanced from Juudai to the Sonic Ducks. "Um…are you sure? What if they get mad?"

"These guys? Nah. They're harmless. Come on." He led Johann over to the ducks and helped him mount one, though he was reluctant to do so. Then, he hopped up on a second one, taking the reigns in his hands. "Come on; let's get out of here."

Johann nodded, clumsily fumbling with the reigns. He let out a little squeak as the Sonic Duck jerked him forward, racing towards the entrance of the cave. "Juudai!" He cried as he stared to fall.

Juudai reached out and steadied him, keeping him from slipping off the saddle. "Careful!"

"I'm sorry!" Johann apologized, "I haven't really done this before…"

"You'll get the hang of it," Juudai assured him as the ducks galloped out towards the main gate.

Johann gulped as the ducks raced through the narrow opening of the gate. Remembering the stranger he had bumped into, he shuddered slightly. He did want his backpack returned; however, he was not willing to face _him_ again to retrieve it. They would simply have to do without it. As the raced off in the distance, the detention camp growing smaller and smaller behind them, Johann glanced back. His eyes widened as he saw a glint of orange from the shadows. Shivering, he turned his back, and ignored the fact that he was the focus of the other's gaze.

* * *

In the end, Juudai and Johann did not go straight to the next detention camp. Instead, the brunet followed the next destination on the map. Johann was not to sure about this decision; however, he accepted it without protest. After all, what did he know? Juudai was far more capable of making a decision, in his opinion. He did not trust his leadership abilities, especially after how poorly he had handled them. Before he could do better with it, he would have to first observe Juudai and learn from him.

He snapped himself of his thoughts, realizing that Juudai had pulled his duck to a stop and had been talking to him. His cheeks flamed as he asked tentatively, "What was that again?"

Juudai sighed heavily. "I said, do you want to stay out here or go in with me? After all, we don't know what's in there and…I don't want you getting hurt. What do you want to do?"

"I…I…" Johann hesitated, then reminded himself that he wanted to be braver. It was small, since he was following Juudai's lead, but it was still a start. Taking a deep breath and squeezing his eyes shut, he answered, "I want to go in with you."

Juudai looked uncertain. "Well, I don't know…"

"You offered!" Johann pointed out, "And I don't want to stay out here all alone!"

"True," Juudai sighed, looking around the desolate landscape and seeming disgruntled, "Well, all right. It is true that I have to protect you. I keep forgetting that you're not a duelist."

Johann's cheeks flamed again. It embarrassed him greatly that he lacked such seemingly basic skills. Hanging his head, he uttered a small word of apology for being useless. Juudai assured him that it was all right, and led him into the fortress. He followed, guiding his duck slowly.

A shout from behind them caused Juudai to halt suddenly. Johann crashed into him, since he had not been paying too much attention. Immediately, his muscles tensed. Fear petrified every fiber of his being; he did not want to die at the hands of the Dark World soldiers just yet! It was bad enough that he did not trust himself but, it was worse that he did not trust Juudai to be able to help him either.

"Huh?" Juudai turned around, his eyes wide in surprise, "What are you guys doing here?"

Johann turned as well, seeing that Juudai was not alarmed. His eyes widened as well at the sight of Manjoume, Kenzan, Asuka, and Fubuki. Hadn't they been taking care of the villagers? What were they doing at a place such as this?

The group ran to catch up to Juudai. They surrounded him, looking concerned. "Juudai," Asuka sighed, shaking her head, "I'm sorry but…we _had_ to follow. We couldn't bear to think of leaving you here by yourself. You've always been there for us. It's our turn to be there for you. We just can't let you face something so difficult by yourself."

"And if you think you can turn us away now, you're crazy," Manjoume told him, his frown deepening, "We're going to be here for you whether you like it or not."

Juudai hesitated, looking uncertain. Finally, he sighed. "All right. You win. Just…don't get hurt, Ok?"

"We won't-don," Kenzan assured him, beaming, "We can hold our own…"

"Well, all right, then," Juudai said, smiling a bit, "Come on then." He dismounted his duck and tied it to a nearby post.

Johann silently followed suit, tying his duck to the post as well. He kept close to Juudai. Despite the fact that these were allies, he trusted them even less than he trusted Juudai. The brunet noticed his discomfort and laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly as he offered a smile. Johann forced a weak smile back, though it was clearly fake. He stumbled a bit, still clumsy on his feet.

"It's Ok," Juudai assured Johann, draping an arm around his shoulders for support and comfort, "No matter what we face, nothing bad will happen. I promise."

Johann nodded weakly. "If you say so…"

They walked silently, all trying to be somewhat cheerful and brave, though the worry was evident beneath the surface. The bond that held them so tightly, so close, was slowly but surely weakening due to distrust. Even Johann could tell there was tension beneath the surface. This entire ordeal was taxing them to their limits. They wanted to be there for each other, but the dreadful truth kept them from each other, separating them.

Feeling something brush his hand, he jumped. Then, turning, he found that Asuka had taken his hand and was squeezing it. She could tell he was afraid. Her gentle smile told him not to worry; though, the gesture was not only meant to reassure him. Weakly, he squeezed back, his eyes stinging as tears pricked them.

There was an ominous presence lurking nearby, not unlike one he had felt before. It did not signify an individual, exactly. It was more or less a premonition of what would befall them. The warmth of their friendship only amplified the cruel chill brought about by the darkness that surrounded them. It was almost like a beacon of hope that was slowly dying, that would soon be extinguished by whatever fate they were met with, the fate that would change their lives forever.

Johann could feel it. He could only guess at what was coming. But whatever it was, it was causing his uncertainty in the brunet's ability to protect him to deepen. The other boy held a certain amount of darkness in his heart; it was slowly seeping out even as they continued. Johann knew that it was not without purpose. It had been there all along, but some amount of anxiety was drawing it out. Any more pressure, and he would snap.

Something deep inside told Johann that it was inevitable; whatever they had been running from, whatever they had managed to escape so far had finally caught up with them. He wanted to stop, but was prodded forward by his inner desire, and the others. There was no turning back. Whatever would happen next was in the gods' hands. He realized then how meaningless he was to the world. He had little say in anything that happened, and he could never be strong enough to change it. It was at that moment that he might as well have surrendered his life. Though he might try, he would never succeed. He would never get the chance.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it wasn't that great. T.T It took me forever to write…it was kinda…eh…I don't know. Maybe a little pointless. Oh well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok well…here's the final installment. I hope that it wraps it all up somewhat nicely…And I do have intensions for presenting it in the manner it is. If you paid close attention to the narrative of the last two chapters, then you'll get what I mean. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX. But I really really REALLY wish I did. D:**

* * *

Johann hung back in the shadows, watching in horror as the people he had recently come to know as friends and heroes were reduced to being held in shackles. His eyes darted back over to Juudai, who stood at one end of the sandy arena, his hand poised above his deck as though to draw. A beat of sweat trickled down his face as he watched Brron carefully, his eyes only leaving to glance nervously, and apologetically, at his friends who lay on the platform above. A murmured reassurance that he would prevail and rescue them was not enough.

Wondering if Juudai's friends were already dead, Johann edged closer, trying to get a better look. He thought that perhaps he could sneak up to the platform and unbind them, so they might be able to escape without anyone getting hurt. As he mustered the courage to step forward, Juudai sent him a desperate warning look, a silent indication to back away. He was not going to let anyone else get caught up in this mess if he could help it.

Johann had confidence in Juudai, however. Even as he clung to the corner, whispering little urges to keep fighting, he knew that Juudai would pull through in the end. After all, he always had before. However, the brunet's distress was too great. This fight was different. He could not duel quite the way he had before because this time, he was too focused on the emotional agony of having his closest friend ripped from his side.

As Johann watched on with a mixture of curiosity and anxiety, he noticed that Brron seemed to be toying with Juudai's mind. The teen was so upset by the possibility that his friend might be dead that he was trembling all over…and his judgment had been severely impaired. This definitely was not a normal duel for Juudai; Johann could feel the dark aura seeping off both individuals. It scared him how powerful the energy was. He watched as Brron played a mysterious magic card, which caused a book to appear in the air above him. Whatever could this possibly mean? He did not have to wait long to find out.

Juudai made rash decisions, it seemed. He was too overly concerned with his friends. Johann attempted to open his mouth to assure him that he would take care of them, but Juudai just glanced over at him, signaling that he should be quiet. Worried, Johann glanced back up at Juudai's friends, who were gaining consciousness, much to his relief. Well, at least they were alive.

Unfortunately, that was the end of all good things.

"What are you looking at? Someone who I've missed?" Brron suddenly cackled, his vacant eyes seemingly focused on Juudai.

The brunet stiffened and refused to respond to the question. He merely turned his attention away from the monster in front of him, and towards his friends. He drew a card, still refusing to meet Brron's gaze.

"You think you can save them?"

This question only gained him Juudai's focus. The brunet stared him right in the eyes, before playing Sparkman in attack position. "I know I can."

No response was given to this statement; the duel was merely continued. However this did not mean that the tension dissipated. In fact, it grew worse. Especially since Juudai was distracted by his friends. He continued to glance nervously up at them. In effect, he was distracted from the duel. It grew even worse when Manjoume started to stir. Juudai called out to him, asking if he were all right. The response he got shocked both him and Johann.

"Juudai, you idiot!" Manjoume snapped, clenching his fist and glaring, "How could you? How could you think of no one but yourself? So this is your true nature. All you wanted to do was gain for yourself. And if that meant putting Johan above the rest of us, and refusing to let us help you, not even caring about us at all, then of course you would do it! It's despicable how rude you've been to the rest of us, who have stuck with you no matter what. We're not really your friends, are we? This duel definitely proves it. You'd keep going even if it hurt us, just because _you_ think it's fun. Well, guess what? It's _not_ fun. Life is NOT about fun and games. You have to take things seriously, which you do not. And because of your foolishness, now we're all going to die. Wake up, Juudai. The world is _not_ all about _you_. I bet you don't even really care about Johan. You just want to find him for the glory of it."

"Manjoume, I—"

"Don't even try to explain!" Manjoume spat, "It's of no use. You're nothing but a blathering fool in my eyes. I can't believe I ever deemed you as a worthy opponent!"

As he was speaking these last few hateful words, the text on his neck glowed. The next thing that Johann knew, Manjoume had faded away, having seemingly exploded into particles of light. His image appeared in the book over Brron's head. Everyone stared on in shock as they realized what was going to happen. Juudai was confused for a moment, but as Brron cackled over his accomplishment, he began to understand. Weakly, he dropped to his knees, horrified that he could have walked into such a trap. Johann, as well, was taken aback. Was this really the same Juudai? How could he have let this happen? Mixed feelings overwhelmed him; his trust for the brunet gradually began to fade.

Surely, Juudai would not keep dueling. At least, that was what Johann thought. But he was wrong. He had no choice but to keep dueling; at least, that was what it seemed. Johann wished he would give up and walk away. But then again, that would not do any good in the end. Manjoume would still be trapped in the book. Juudai's friend would still be missing, and they would have gleaned no information about his whereabouts. Not to mention…he would die. He did not want his friends to live on in suffering and disgust at his memory. And he could not help them if he was dead. But…if he lived…did that mean they had to die?

In the end, it was futile. Brron forced Juudai's monsters to attack three times. It cost them dearly. Although he pleaded with his monsters to stop, he could control them no longer. His friends called out to him, deeply rent at heart. Distraught, he fell to his knees, watching in horror as they, too, turned into light particles and faded away, cursing his name as they left. He stared at the empty space where they had once resided, his mouth agape and his eyes shimmering with tears.

"No…"

Johann felt stunned. He felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach. Looking worried, he wrung his hands, his teeth beginning to chatter. His own eyes blurred over with tears, and he fell to his knees. He could not stand to watch anymore. He could tell Juudai had lost his willpower to keep fighting, to keep dueling. It was almost as though he had given up. Johann felt so many things at once; hurt, betrayal, anger, horror, fear. Unable to contain himself, he hugged his knees to his chest and rocked slowly back and forth, crying softly, wondering if he were next.

As far as the duel was concerned, Johann did not know what precisely happened after that. All he saw was that Juudai's demeanor changed a second time, and that he fell victim to horrible rage. He noticed his eyes glow amber, almost demonically, and his will to duel became renewed. Only this time, it was for vengeance. This time, he had no mercy. This time, it was to kill. And in the end, that was precisely what he did. Even so, Brron mocked Juudai, telling him Johan was dead, even to his very last breath.

All was still for several moments after that. Johann saw nothing more of it; he buried his face in his knees and wept, shutting out the cruel world around him. The only thing he was aware of was the brief murmur of voices, then a cry of anguish on Juudai's behalf. It grew silent again after that. He wondered if Juudai had left, or even if he had killed himself. He was afraid to look, but he knew he had to. What if Juudai was in trouble and needed his help? He had made it thus far, having not run away and all, though that was mainly because he had been too afraid to move, so he might as well try to lend a hand. Though, it was more difficult than anything he had ever done before.

What he saw, though, made him almost want to take back everything he had pledged to himself. It made the incident finally sink in, and he realized that his hero had fallen. He backed up against the stone wall, his eyes wide. Trembling as cold sweat trickled down from his brow, his knees buckled, and he collapsed to the ground again, his eyes tearing over. One word escaped his lips in a hoarse whisper over and over again, as he fully realized what had just occurred. Juudai had done the unthinkable; he was the last person in the world that Johann had expected to have done something of this magnitude.

"No…no…"

He realized he had just witnessed one of the most horrible cases of betrayal and destruction his young eyes had yet to see. And by the looks of it, there was more to come. It was not yet the end of their agony.

He buried his face in his knees once more, crying softly. There he was, useless as ever, back to the state he had started at. And for what reason was he crying then? Just because the one he had so ardently followed and admired had flaws? Just because that one person he had looked up to with all his heart had been deceived and fallen? He had to remind himself that Juudai could make mistakes just as easily as anyone else could. Yet, he had never imagined that the brunet would fall captive to such poisonous words and such devilish trickery.

When it came down to it, Juudai was human too. He had just as much potential for downfall as anyone else. And he was not as valiant as Johann had originally imagined. At this point, he was ordinary. Average.

Once again, Johann was mistaken. He was underestimating Juudai. He saw him as harmless and helpless, just as he was. Even as he thought this, the dangerous golden gaze that stared at him so coldly from several feet away went unnoticed.

The entire incident had happened not even fifteen minutes ago, yet it seemed almost years away in Johann's mind. The shock overrode any common sense he possessed, and caused him to replay the astonishing scene over and over in his head. Soon, he was thinking only in flashes, his mind too fogged up to focus properly. He could hardly even place the events in order.

_Brron mocked him_. Juudai could hardly bear to hear those words...he refused to believe the "lies" that the Dark World monster told him. _Juudai's friends were captured._ Yet, all the same, Juudai thought he was forced into the duel, though this was a fatal misunderstanding on his behalf; at least, in Johann's eyes. _Juudai's eyes…turned gold, his expression hateful._ Why did it have to be that someone so idealized and strong, someone so caring and kind, had turned into such a monster, not unlike the rest of the world from which he was so deeply set apart from? _Juudai's friends had died._ It had all come about from this one incident…the thing that had spurred Juudai's "insanity." _Juudai had killed. It was all his fault._

As much as Johann did not want to believe it, he saw this as a truth. _Juudai was to blame._ He had been unable to save them. He had been unable to stop Brron. And for what reason? Simply because the duel was so upheld as the right way to settle a matter? Surely, he could have put an end to it. But he hadn't. Because of his own selfish desires.

Was that even true at all? Wasn't it because Juudai had done what anyone would do and had chosen his life above everyone else's? Johann was not sure of anything anymore. Nothing was the way it should be. Nothing was really how it seemed. In all honesty, he could be mistaken. However, he doubted Juudai strongly, and he thought he had good reason. At the very least he had not been involved. Yet.

Hearing muted footsteps, Johann raised his weary head, his eyes glazed over as he remained in a sort of trance, a dream-like state. His brain hardly registered the figure before him as Juudai. But could he be blamed for this thought? That furrowed brow, that helpless expression, that bitter look in his amber eyes…no, that was not Juudai. Juudai did not have that sort of demeanor. Juudai would have never done such a foolish thing. By that point, Johann was convinced that the man in front of him was not the same individual who had saved him only days before. He was different then, in ways that Johann found almost indescribable.

The other stood tall, towering over the quivering Johann. He looked down his nose, his eyes filled with cruelty and hatred. He exuded a strange dark, yet powerful, aura; it felt menacing, oppressive, malevolent. In his encounter with the greatest inhumanity and transgression that could ever be committed, Juudai had taken on a sort of 'evil' edge to his state of being; Johann could sense the malice and the deep hurt that lingered beneath the smooth, cold surface. He was bleeding inside, all right. He was dead inside. He was numb.

Nothing was verbally exchanged between the two. For a brief moment, their gazes locked, and refused to be adverted. It was soon after that the spark was extinguished, and Juudai seemed to lose every bit of compassion and empathy left in his being. Johann could not discern what would occur next, but he figured that whatever it was, it was not going to be good. Dread rose within his throat, burning and smothering him. Slowly, fearfully, he edged away from the other, his eyes widening as Juudai advanced. Surely, he would not think of…?

"P-Please," Johann gasped, having reduced himself to begging. If only that would save his life! Bowing his head low in the dust, as a slave might, he knelt before the brunet, hoping with all his heart that Juudai would spare his physical being. "D-Don't hurt me…"

Juudai continued to stare down at the shivering creature beneath him, his gaze unwavering. He was silent, which only made the chasm between them enlarge. The only sound that filled the void was the forlorn wail of the rushing wind through the arena, emphasizing the vacancy and loneliness, reminding Johann that there was no one to help him except himself.

Trembling vigorously, he dared to lift his unworthy gaze. Juudai's piercing eyes seemingly looked right through him, in a way that cut his soul. Whimpering, he tried to look away, only to find that his entire being was petrified in fear, frozen by those captivating golden eyes.

Juudai refused to kneel by him. He refused to be brought down to the same level. Perhaps he had done so before, but something within him had changed, almost as though another personality had moved in due to the terrible emotional excruciation he had experienced.

Suddenly, Juudai spoke. His voice was stronger then, and the command boomed in the frigid empty air, resounding off the arena walls. "Get up!"

Too weak-minded to protest, Johann did as he was instructed. Hastily, he scrambled to his feet, brushing the dust from his already dirty clothes. He looked at Juudai, his teeth chattering. Everyone had seemingly abandoned him at this point. Even Jim, Sho, and O'Brien had left him to fend for himself, unaware of the darkness lurking inside of Juudai. It appeared that even Juudai had given up on himself, having been replaced by this colder individual. And there was nothing that Johann could do to stop it. He was so frightened, he could not even work up the will to speak!

Juudai took his chin in-between his finger and his thumb, raising his face and looking him over. It was strange to be so afraid of one's own savior. And it was even stranger to think that the gods had spared him only so he could suffer a much more humiliating downfall. Well, he most certainly deserved it for abandoning his mother and sister. His eyes teared over as Juudai dropped his face, eyeing him angrily.

"You're not worth my time." Having said that, Juudai turned his back, and started to walk away.

Johann blinked, stunned. He was not sure if he should be relieved yet or not. But at the same time, it hurt him greatly. Why was he not worth Juudai's time? How could Juudai just walk away like that, so indifferently, after all that had occurred? After all that they had been through? Did he not need Johann to help him find his way around Dark World anymore? Remembering all the terrible things that awaited them outside the fortified walls, Johann made up his mind that he should help Juudai nonetheless. He had to press forward, to insist. Although the boy might be in a state of shock, he would have to force himself on the brunet anyway. Juudai obviously did not know what he was doing, and it was up to Johann to snap him back to normal. Even if it was difficult, it was necessary.

Tentatively, he took a shaky step forward and licked his lips apprehensively. Taking several deep breaths, he finally called out in a loud voice, surprised at his own persistence and strength of vocal tone. "Wait! You can't go out there alone! You'll get hurt!" Even if Juudai was strong, if he was in such a daze, then it was not unlikely that his guard would be put down and he would be vulnerable to his environment and enemies.

Juudai ignored Johann and continued walking. For a moment, Johann wondered if Juudai had failed to hear his urgent cry. Then, he told himself that no, it had been far too loud for that. Juudai was ignoring him on purpose. As awkward as he felt about it, he would have to press on.

Stumbling over his clumsy feet as he tried to catch up with the brunet, Johann called out to him again, this time more sternly. "Juudai! I said you can't go out there alone! You don't know or understand this place as I do!"

Juudai glanced over his shoulder, a trace of disdain apparent on his delicate features. He refused to respond, though, and turned around with his back fully to Johann once more.

"I'm sorry," Johann panted, coming up behind him and grasping his shoulder—in a way that he hoped was firm—"But you can't do this. It's just not safe. Let me continue with you. I can help you…Maybe…maybe there's a way to recover what you've lost."

This hit a sore nerve. Juudai slapped his hand away, then spat vehemently, "You will do no such thing! I can't waste my time with you. I have an army to recover and build!"

Johann cocked his head slightly to one side, genuinely confused. "What do you mean?" Then, still inundated by delusions of Juudai as a saintly figure, he came to a rather incorrect conclusion. "Are you going to fight off the Dark World army and save us?" His eyes gleamed with a newfound hope. Yes, of course that must be it! Juudai was in a state of shock, and also had to take on this attitude to take his rightful place as general of the rebel forces! Of course, once that need was fulfilled, he would recover what he had lost and go on with his life.

Alas, it was only the musings of a fool, it seemed. Juudai's gaze regarded him spitefully, almost scornfully, as he turned to face him completely. "No."

There was no need to go into further explanation. That simple reply said it all. Johann could see the lust for vengeance burning in Juudai's eyes as he clenched his fist in resolution. The rest went unspoken, but Johann could guess from the way Juudai was behaving. He could see it in Juudai's eyes, and it was communicated nonverbally. It was true that he was not going to fight against the Dark World army. No, that was far too simple. It seemed, rather, that he intended to take control of them and become their leader. What he aimed to do by this, Johann did not know. He was not even sure if that was really the case. However, the brief visions that flashed in his head, inadvertently planted there by Juudai himself, were enough evidence to support his theory.

Johann felt his stomach sink. Why would Juudai do such a thing? What was he talking about even? Was this some sort of trick? Or was he mocking him? Perhaps, even, Juudai was planning on taking Brron's place, only to make things good for the oppressed people of Dark World. Even then, he clung fast to hope, simply because he had nothing else and because it was Juudai. Yes, Juudai was to blame for this. But he could turn it around and justify it, if only he would do something for the good of society.

Somehow, Juudai could figure out Johann's thoughts. He said nothing, but Johann could feel his presence inside his mind. And he really did not like it. How was it, even, that someone he had barely known had access to his thoughts? Was he truly that powerful? Or was it something else? Subconsciously, he knew that he and Juudai had some sort of connection, one that was inexplicable given the circumstances. However, this was the only explanation for his ability to perceive Johann's thoughts…Or was it?

Johann was swiftly brought back to reality by Juudai's harsh voice. "Move."

"Wh-What? I can't! If I do…you'll go out there alone and…" He trailed off, unable to bear the mental image.

Even if Juudai had turned on him, he refused to believe it. He refused to accept it. No, he would not let his hero fall like that! If Juudai would not fight for himself, then Johann would fight for him. He would pick up the slack and give him a shoulder to lean on. It was only fair, after all, to repay him for saving his life. It was time for him to save Juudai's. Little did he know how deeply he was getting involved.

"If you're going to get in my way," Juudai hissed, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, "then I'll be forced to eliminate you."

Johann faltered, taking a step back. The old fear resettled in his heart; he did not possess the courage or the strength of mind to continue in this dangerous undertaking. However, he reminded himself that he was the only one between Juudai and complete perdition. Juudai was hanging by a very thin string, and he needed to be dragged back to the safety of reality. Whether or not he returned was up to Johann.

"I…I won't back down," He stammered, trying his best to stand his ground, though he was trembling. He swallowed hard and forced himself to stare into Juudai's unearthly gaze.

Looking displeased, Juudai turned back around. Without another word, he started for the exit again. Johann was taken aback at how disrespectfully he had just been treated. Did he pose no threat to Juudai? Was he really that pathetic and worthless? Feeling defeated, he began to sink back into the shadows, surrendering himself to the gods, inwardly praying that he had failed and they might do with him as they saw fit. But, just as he was giving up, he remembered how Juudai had not given up on him. He remembered the resolute fire burning in Juudai's eyes as he bravely dueled against Zure and then Brron. No matter what, Juudai had been willing to take the risk, and bet his life for the welfare of others. He should not be so cowardly. If he was going to die anyway, then he might as well try to help. After all, how silly was it to surrender oneself to death when one was afraid of that very thing? If that was what was holding him back, then he had to learn to face his fear, and conquer it. How many times had he told himself this truth already?

Trembling vigorously, he stumbled back towards Juudai, having to trot to keep up. He seized the brunet by the shoulder again, digging his nails into his jacket. "I won't let you destroy your life like this. I can't let you give up…"

Juudai turned again, slapping his hand away. Johann's breath hitched in his throat as he fell backwards, to the dusty earth. He stared up at Juudai, his breaths coming sharper and shallower.

"It's none of your business."

"It is when you've dragged me into it," Johann said in a small voice, looking downcast. He was not so sure that he should be saying these things, even if he had already made up his mind about them. "You aren't yourself and no one else is going to do anything about it. So do you really expect me to sit back and do nothing? I admired you so much…" He bit his lip, sinking down lower to the ground, almost prostrate, as though he were indecisive about whether he should worship the brunet or appeal to his better nature by begging for his life.

Juudai drew nearer to Johann, slowly. "Is that really what you think?" He circled around the teal-haired boy, his eyes narrowing again. "It is none of your concern no matter how much you believe it to be. Now, be gone before I change my mind."

Johann did not want to know what Juudai meant by this. More than anything, he would have liked to have heeded the other. However, he had a promise to fulfill. Squeezing his eyes shut, he told himself that even if he died, it would be worth it. If only he could save one individual from the utter corruption of all humans. If only he could conquer impossibilities and help Juudai to achieve divinity.

Shakily, he pushed himself up to a sitting position so that he might look upon the face of the one he once called his savior. That same person, as difficult as it was to believe, seemed to be the road to his demise. Yet he would not admit it. He refused. He would not accept Juudai's flaws for long. He could get past those. Johann had faith in him. If only he could shake him of it. But it seemed as though there was little chance unless he dueled him. The problem was…Johann could not duel. There had to be an alternative.

"Juudai…" Johann whispered, his eyes drifting to the boy's feet, "I cannot leave a friend behind. Not anymore. That was the old me. I can change…"

"And so can I."

Silent seconds elapsed as the two stared into each others' eyes, trying to gain common ground. Juudai's eyes were still as cold and bitter as ever; Johann's were as meek and gentle as they always had been, only with an undertone of determination. No, he might not have been very strong. But he had resolution, and that would suffice for the time being. It would not be enough in the end; however, he was too naïve to understand this.

"Please," Johann whispered, "Just give me a chance to help you."

Juudai stared at him unblinkingly, obviously unimpressed. "You are useless to me."

"I won't be useless!" Johann insisted, frowning, "I'll do what I must!"

It was then during the heat of emotion and tension, at the epitome of his desperation, that he was delusional enough to believe he had been called by the gods for a specific purpose; the reason he had survived must have been so he might liberate Juudai. So what if he had never dueled before? If that was what the gods wanted, then they would lead him to victory!

"Juudai…if you won't listen to me…then I know what I must do to make you," Johann told him, clenching his fists.

Juudai refused to reply, just turned his back, ignoring him.

Taking a few deep breaths, Johann mustered up the courage, as foolish as it was, and called out to him, his normally weak voice echoing through the arena, carried by the wind. "Duel with me!" At this point, he could not take it back.

Juudai stopped. He turned and cast a gaze in the other's direction, looking almost complacent. "A duel? With you? You wouldn't last. You're not worth my time. You haven't ever dueled before." Waving it off, he continued to walk.

"I'm serious!" Johann shouted, "Duel with me! I don't understand why you'd turn your back on the challenge. It's unlike you!"

"But see how you tremble. You're not ready. You can't give me a good duel."

Johann would not allow Juudai to brush him off so easily. He hurried over to the brunet, stepping in his way, outstretching his arms so he could neither pass to the right nor to the left. "Just duel me! I'll change your mind…"

Juudai directed his golden gaze back towards Johann, looking him right in the eyes, sending chills up and down his spine. "Very well. Where's your deck, then?"

Johann faltered. "I…uh…" Perhaps the idea had not been so much inspiration from the gods as he had originally imagined. He could practically hear them laughing at him, sneering.

"Just as I thought. Pathetic."

"No, don't turn away!" Johann begged, falling to his knees and looking distraught, "You _must_ duel me!"

"And why do I have to?"

Silence answered Juudai. Johann was not prepared to answer any of his questions. There was absolutely nothing he could do or say. Finally, seeing that they were going nowhere, he just sat in the sand, sifting it through his fingers nervously as he watched Juudai walk away. This time, he let the boy go. What else could he do? He was not prepared to deal with him right away. There was still hope that things would turn around. And when they did, he would be ready to help Juudai back to his feet. After all, that was what friends did for each other. And Juudai was his friend, whether the brunet wanted to believe so or not. Juudai was the first real friend that Johann felt he had ever had. It did not matter how long he had known Juudai. Rather, it mattered how Juudai had treated him during that time. Sometimes, the way that one treated another determined friendship better than the amount of time they had known each other.

* * *

The fire of determination refused to be quelled in Johann's heart. Even when three days had passed since he had last seen Juudai, and he was living in the rubble of destroyed villages off of whatever sustenance he could find, he still refused to give up. If there was one thing that Juudai had taught him, it was to hope, and to never let go. He knew that one way or another, he would run into Juudai again. Where there was trouble, Juudai was sure to show up sooner or later. And there had been nothing but trouble ever since that incident in the arena.

There had always been restrictions and surveillance around those areas. But it seemed to have grown ridiculously worse since the week before. Soldiers marched up and down the countryside, scouting out victims and surviving villages. Nothing was left in their path. There were more than a few narrow escapes on Johann's behalf. These soldiers were not like they had been before. At this point, they were cruel, indifferent, murderous. It seemed as though their ultimate goal was to eliminate all life on the earth they trod so tirelessly, day and night. They killed anything and everything that they came across, sneering and mocking as they inflicted the coldest of torments on the victim. And Johann felt as though he were a sole witness to this sort of treatment, trapped in the solid walls of a crumbling hut, an ironic reflection of life and society in Dark World itself. Mesmerized in horror, he could do nothing but watch on, hunched over underneath an overturned table, gazing out of a small hole in the wall. It was a mere glimpse of what life was like, those days, but to Johann, it was almost as though he had seen every curse that a man could see. No transgression was spared the inhabitants of that land. No mercy was shown to those that so valiantly fought or so fearfully beseeched their lives.

Johann often wondered what sort of higher being, what sort of divine entity, would allow such a low act of human disgrace to occur. Had the people's offerings displeased them? Always having been a devout believer of the gods, always having never questioned them…had led to this? His faith in them was shaken, his view and beliefs tainted by the bitter blood of war. And who was to blame for this widespread calamity? Was it a single foe, or was it just society lashing out against itself due to the utter chasm between social castes? No…the culprit was soon revealed verbally, though Johann had yet to see him. Or so he had thought. Little did he know that he had been the first to encounter this man, this creature, which brought about the ultimate downfall of the world.

It began as a dull murmur, and grew louder and more triumphant with every soul sacrificed, with every drop of crimson shed upon the soil, until the very earth shook with the unanimous mighty cry.

"_Haou-sama! Haou-sama! Haou-sama!"_

The sound of the voices of thousands of soldiers joining as one to relay the message sent chills up and down his spine. It was akin to the marching of thousands of feet, the harbinger of death and destruction. The chant in itself sounded like sinful glory given to one who did not deserve it. It was so twisted how they viewed such a terrible thing to be desirable, and they gave praise to the one who ignited the beginning of the end. Johann would have been afraid that, had the firmament not been fixed in its place, it would have shattered at their cries, the white hot stars streaking down to engulf the world in flames and put an end to the sorrow of man. The world seemed close to an apocalyptic collapse.

Trying to forget these dreadful thoughts that invoked realized fears to surface, Johann curled up tighter under the drapery that he used as a blanket, and shivered. That thin piece of fabric and those ruined stone walls were the only things that shielded him from the cold reality of the outside world. He could feel it creeping in every second, through the windows on the whistling wind, and through the cracks in the ceiling from the dying light of the comet. He had thought he had known terror. But he had been mistaken. Never before had he been so completely immersed in his fear that it chilled him to the very bone, making him feel as though he were literally dying bit by bit, second by painful second. The sheer agony ripped through his veins, brought about by cold, hunger, sickness, injury, and emotional imbalance. There was no way to cure this illness, it seemed. The only thing that could make it right would be if humans and monsters made it right; if they worked together to rebuild the world which they had destroyed. Harmony and peace were disrupted. They had since taken flight and left him there, alone. He was not sure how he would make it through the night.

He lay still for some countless hours, until his stomach growled so loudly he feared that those occasional visitors to the village would hear it and investigate. He would have perhaps risen to obtain some food or some drink, but he no longer had the strength to do so. No, he had not even the willpower. He was too afraid, too beaten, too crushed. Lying in a fetal position, as though trying to return to the state before he was born, he deemed that things were much better if he simply waited them out. Though, in reality, he knew he would not last much longer if he refused to seek food. He coughed weakly, trying to suppress it, though he failed to succeed in the end, and he cringed as it echoed in the room.

What ensued seemed to him to be an ironic change of events, a sort of mockery and a slap in the face on the gods' behalf. There was the sickening crunch of armored boots on rubble and broken bones, as some person came nearer to his hiding place. He froze, every muscle in his body tense and trembling. His breaths grew ragged, coming in short, fast gasps. And as much as he attempted to keep quiet, he was unable to. His body refused to listen to him, responding involuntarily to the stimuli. He felt as though his delusions and fogged-up mind had caused him trouble; he really should have gone to search for food earlier. Then perhaps he would not be in this predicament. Then perhaps he would have heard the person enter the hovel.

But perhaps they were an ally? This only offered the distant warmth and comfort of wishful thinking, though. It was obvious by the heavy, thudding footsteps, and the slow, ambling movements that the person was quite large and muscular, and weighed down by armor. No, it was not a member of the rebel force. They were all but extinct. He had done nothing but dig his own grave by letting Juudai walk away. He felt dread mixed with bile rise from the pit of his stomach, burning his throat. He felt dizziness overcome his senses as his vision blurred; he was almost to the point of fainting. The last thing he wanted to do was fall unconscious at such a crucial moment. He had to keep his bearings about him so that he might be able to ward off the danger to the best of his ability. Or, at least escape. Perhaps he could even barter for his life. Or maybe he would not be killed at all. Who was to say that he would be slain? What if he were only going to be recruited as a slave? Life as a slave was far better than death, in his opinion. He was so immensely frightened by the prospect of death. Nothing was worth that.

"What have we here?" An ornery voice grunted disagreeably, as a gnarled hand shot forth and seized him firmly by his tattered shirt collar.

Despite himself, he emitted a small, unmanly squeak at the contact. The soldier grinned impishly, his sharp teeth gleaming in the dim light as he lifted Johann from the ground. The blanket fell from the boy's thin shoulders, revealing a dirty face and terrified teal eyes. Laughing so that his entire body shook from mirth, the soldier gave him a good shake, his claws digging into Johann's tender flesh, drawing blood.

"Well, well, if it isn't a survivor…How did you manage to escape us for so long, hm?"

Swallowing hard, Johann licked his lips and tried to formulate some sort of competent response. All he could think of to say was a pathetic, "But I thought you were not around anymore!" It came out whinier than he had intended.

Laughing again, the soldier hoisted him up higher, then slung him over a shoulder, causing all the blood to rush to his head. He nearly did faint at this. "We're not done in these areas. There's still much spoil to be reaped from the worthless ash heaps you call homes. No, there's still a long way ahead of us. And you're just lucky to have made it this far, cur!"

"M-Master," Johann gasped, after having recovered from the shock of the comment, "If you would please, spare my life. I could make a good servant and you wouldn't even have to feed me. I could gather my own food and—"

"Now, now, there'll be none of that," The solider told him, throwing him on a beaten-up wooden cart and binding his arms and legs with rope, "It is not up to you what will be done. True, the force needs many new soldiers and servants for them, as well as slaves for the castle. But if you're not healthy then you're not fit to live. And from where I'm standing, you're in a pitiful condition, young one." He grinned again, like a predator anticipating attack.

Johann felt his heart leap into his throat. "I can be of some use!"

"You are weak and girlish. If you were a woman then perhaps you could be of some use in the manner of cleaning or cooking. But you have not been trained in any of those things. Neither have you been trained to do a man's work. You are nothing but skin and bones…there's not an ounce of muscle on you! And you're sickly…Ah, yes, we shall be certain to put you out of your misery, though. Serfs like you do not last very long."

"But I do work!" Johann protested, growing desperate, "I could garden! Or I could tailor!"

"Do not take me for a fool," The soldier told him, sitting on the bench at the front of the cart and snapping the reigns, "I can tell by your hands that you have hardly farmed. Perhaps tailoring is your family's business, but we have no need for you. You're too young and weak to serve any real purpose. You probably have hardly finished your apprenticeship. Your work would most likely be poor in construction and lacking…No, we need experienced tailors. Perhaps if you were older we would consider it. Or if you were a blacksmith…But we cannot waste our time and effort to nurse you back to health unless you are an expert artisan in your craft." He paused briefly as though in thought, then added under his breath, "Though, you should be thankful to be alive right now. I'm only sparing you since it is Haou-sama's orders. But once he gets a look at you…"

Johann bit his lip as panic set in. He could _not_ die! Perhaps he deserved it since he had been unable to save every person that he came in contact with. But did that really make him unworthy to live? His heart told him that he was wrong. His human nature told him he needed to survive. Struggling against the bonds, he tried to think of some way he could get out of this. His mind drew a blank. No matter how hard he thought about it, his emotions were getting in the way. Naturally, it did little good that he was trying to force an idea out of his situation. There was nothing he could bribe or threaten the soldier with. There was no way he could escape. He was going to die.

Part of him thought in dim, morbid hope that he would die of weakness and disease before he could be killed in a far harsher manner. However, he was not quite to that point yet. Give or take another day or two and he might. But as things were going for the moment, he was going to meet his demise in a rather unpleasant way. He wished more than ever that he could be with Juudai again. Just thinking about the brunet's smiling face made his heart ache. What he wouldn't give to go back in time and remake all his decisions…Including the one to let Juudai walk away. He should not have given up. He should never have given up in that manner. Since he had stepped back to wait—which, of course, was nothing more than an excuse—Juudai had gotten far from his reach. There was no telling what sort of trouble the boy had gotten into. Johann could only hope and pray that he was all right. And, selfishly enough, that Juudai would save him soon.

How could he expect such a thing, though, when he had not been able to save Juudai? The favor had not been returned. His life had not been redeemed nor the rescue mission paid for. He was expecting far too much of poor Juudai. And to think, after all he had already been through!

Presently, the cart came to an abrupt halt in front of a large gate. Johann peeked over the side of the cart, down to the bridge that separated them from a fiery pit of boiling lava. Duel disks peeked out from the bubbling liquid, causing Johann to shudder. So that was what had happened to the rebel forces…He turned his attention back to the soldier, who was speaking with a guard in some unknown tongue. Johann tensed and sank below eye level as their gazes were directed towards him, indicating that they were deciding his fate. After a moment of gibberish, the soldier came back over to the cart, and re-mounted the bench. They rolled past the gate, into an outer courtyard. However, it was quite different from the courtyards that Johann had imagined when they were described to him. This one was dark and dreary; the atmosphere was thick with tension and death. The air smelled rancid and sour, almost as though there were rotting corpses surrounding them. Who knew? Perhaps there were and Johann could not see it. Or perhaps it was an indication of the evil that resided within those fortified walls, an evil that was unseen but present. It seemed almost even omnipresent and divine, as Johann felt that it was all around him.

The soldier stopped the cart and rounded it to the back. He cut the ropes binding Johann's wrists and ankles then seized him roughly by the scruff of the neck, as though he were a kitten, and flung him to the ground. Kicking him sharply in the ribs, he commanded Johann to get up and walk. Johann gripped his side in pain, and rolled over slightly. Another sharp kick forced him to stand, causing him to shiver in discomfort and weakness as he did so. Then, his captor placed a hand on his shoulder, capturing him in a vise-like grip as he led him towards the central building, entering through large, wooden double doors.

The only thing that kept Johann going was fear, as well as the soldier's constant prodding. They ascended several tiring flights of stones steps before finally reaching a darkened room. At one end was an open door, leading to a balcony. There, a dark figure resided, gazing over the edge of the balcony at the troops below, as though silently reviewing them. His back remained turned and stiffly straightened, his crimson cape fluttering in the slight breeze. The figure was powerful; one could tell just from the way he was standing and the amount of armor he wore, which was nerve-wracking in itself. It seemed to do its job, for the soldier quickly knelt down on the ground, bowing before the other.

"Haou-sama…I have returned with the report."

The figure turned only a quarter of the way, just to acknowledge the other's presence and to show that he was interested in hearing what was to be said. Other than that, he refused to communicate with the other. The silence made him all the more terrifying.

Licking his lips a bit in apprehension, the soldier continued, still lowered on one knee. "Our troops have scoured the villages, as you requested. And we have gathered up all the remaining civilians and livestock. We are also almost done reaping the spoils. It won't be much longer before we can move on to the eastern portion of the kingdom. Everything has been running smoothly, and according to plan. In fact, we have been gaining such power that we are actually ahead of schedule. All your orders have been followed and everything is in place. There is only one question that remains, and that is what is to be done with the survivors. For instance, this boy was found in the remains of a village not too far away. I know that you gave orders to kill anyone that was come across but…this boy somewhat matched the description of the one you told us to keep an eye out for, so I was not sure what to do with him. I'll let you inspect him first, my lord." He bowed his head in respect and backed away, leaving Johann standing awkwardly behind the tyrant.

Haou turned completely around to face the trembling boy. Johann was not sure if he was looking straight at him or not, since his mask was pulled down over his face, but he suspected that he was. Biting his lip, he wrung his hands slightly and fidgeted. He had not the slightest idea of how to behave around royalty. What was expected of him? Finally, he tried to drop to his knees to show respect, but they locked up on him. Haou stepped closer to him, causing him to tremble all the more. He reached out and took Johann's chin between a finger and a thumb, lifting it so he could look him fully in the eyes. If Johann had not known better, he would have squeezed them tightly shut. He was even more shaken when Haou reached up with his other hand, and slowly began to slip the mask upwards, perhaps so he could get a better look.

Golden eyes met teal. Johann suppressed a loud gasp, his eyes widening at the sight. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it once more. One word managed to escape his lips; one word was all it took to reinforce the shock he had received. "Juudai…"

It came out in a hoarse whisper, as Johann was hardly able to breathe. He felt his throat constricting considerably. At first, he thought it was due to his horror. But after a moment, he became aware of the dark energy surrounding Haou and wrapping around his throat, making it difficult to breathe. He would have panicked, had Haou not dropped him right then and there, and turned his back, walking away.

Johann was confused, as was the soldier. The latter stepped forward and bowed again, daring to speak. "I beg your pardon, majesty, but…Is he not the one? Is he not satisfactory? Shall I take him from your sight now?"  
A beat. Then, Haou answered in a low, almost inaudible tone. Though, what he lacked in delivery, he more than made up with the bloody cruelty of his words. "Kill him."

There was a stunned silence. It washed over Johann what had just been commanded only as the soldier roughly took him by the shoulders and shoved him towards the door, murmuring a quick affirmation. Obediently, he took Johann down the stairs, though he had to continuously jab him with the butt of a sword, so he might keep walking. Johann could barely make sense of his surroundings at all. He was in a daze.

Although he knew he had to shake himself of it, he was unable to. He was too upset. He hardly noticed where they were going, until they had reached some sort of holding room, for prisoners who awaited slaughter. Johann dug his heels into the stone floor, not willing himself to die. No, he would _not_ go down without a fight! He had done nothing to deserve this…Feeling desperate, he tried to turn around, but the soldier only grabbed him and shoved him against the wall.

"It's not your day, kid."

Johann struggled greatly. He pleaded for his life, wriggled, fought. It was all to no avail. The guard bound him and activated his duel disk, assuring Johann that it would not take more than a moment. Johann stared at him with wide, frightened eyes, as tears began to prick. He whispered small pleas even then, hoping with all his heart that he could turn things around. Just as the soldier was summoning Blood Vorse, he realized…he was not cut out to fend for himself or others. This was meant to be. He was not a hero.

Juudai and his friends had been heroes, even if only for awhile. They were always willing to stand up for themselves and others, even if it meant that it would be difficult, if nearly impossible. They were strong and willing to work for what they believed was right; their values and trust in each other had been strong. It had been their love for each other and for those around them that had made them so strong, as well as their beliefs in their decks and their cards. They had confidence in their abilities to fight, and win. Johann only hoped he could win. He could never live up to their standards. He was not willing to change enough. He only wanted the glory. If it was all of envy and selfishness, it amounted to nothing.

No, Juudai and his friends were not perfect. Even if they had only merely touched each others' lives in passing, even if they had died disgracefully, leaving Juudai alone, they had been stronger than anyone Johann had ever known. Even Juudai, the one who had both saved his life and taken it, had been strong. Despite the horror of the situation beforehand, Johann forgave him. After all, he _was_ human too. He made mistakes. He was fallible. And even if Johann had only gotten to know him for a passing moment in time, for a brief flash of his life, he was still glad that he had met him. Because of Juudai, he had realized where his true faults lay, and realized what he needed to change. But he also realized that one could never be too careful about his own power, since it might also be his downfall. Yes, even then, Juudai was a hero. But, he was a fallen one. It was better to have known glory and defeated demons of the past than to have lived in cowardice and fear. Knowing one's own weakness and facing it, was possibly the greatest strength of character that could be developed.

As Blood Vorse raised his mighty axe over Johann's head, he thought about how sorrowful he was that it had to end this way. The very thought that Juudai would do this to anyone was agonizing. But the thought that Juudai would do it to him, the likeness of his closest friend, was sheer torture. It was basically telling him that Juudai wanted nothing more to do with him; he resembled the one that had caused him so much pain. Even if it had been his choice…Did he really blame his best friend? Or was he the scapegoat? In the end, he supposed the intention did not really matter, since the outcome was the same.

In his final moments, Johann swept all feelings of fear and anguish and anger away, and let himself realize what it meant to love and be loved fully. He murmured an apology to everyone he had ever hurt or betrayed, including Juudai. Soon, he would be joining his mother and sister. Soon, he would be able to apologize in person, to hold them, to tell them he would never leave them again. Perhaps that was what the gods had wanted all along. His second chance had not been wasted after all. He would make a much better person in the afterlife, since he understood the role he was supposed to take on. He could still use Juudai as an example, so long as he was understanding and careful of the dangers. He could only hope that Juudai realized this as well, and found his way out of it. A final prayer reserved for Juudai was given as the sharp blade found its way through him. He did not even feel the pain, nor did he cry out as he, like Juudai's other friends, was turned into particles of light and dissipated.

The true nature of betrayal had been realized. By killing Johann, in essence, Juudai had killed the person closest to him, that had seemingly caused the entire mess. Although, it did not necessarily mean that Juudai hated his best friend or Johann.

A single, shimmering bead was swept away in the wind from Juudai's face. He turned his back on the army chanting victoriously, and trudged off to the depths of the castle. After that day, he grew colder. He most certainly was never the same again.

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me plz. D: That was the plan from the start. Sorry. : ( Umm yeah…I know that the starting was a bit choppy as well as the transitioning there…sorry about that too. It was kinda rushed? I dunno. I'm sorry. DX I worked on it for over a month and I still was not entirely happy…I hope that provided enough closure and showed you what I meant…Eh…I'm pleased with the way the plot turned out but…not sure about the presentation. Oh well. I'm not working on it any more or revising it any more. DX**


End file.
